Harry Potter and the Rise of Darkness
by Rowanberries
Summary: It is Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, and the wizarding world is finally aware of Voldemort's return to power. Against the wishes of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts is put under the protection of inhuman forces. But it is not only the younger generation


**Prologue**

Hedwig nipped her master's finger affectionately as he stroked her. Harry Potter smiled fondly, and then shut the door of her cage.

"Sorry, Hedwig," he said. "That's the deal. The Dursleys ignore me letting you out at night if I keep you locked up during the day."

He sighed regretfully. His life would be a whole lot easier if he could send his owl out whenever he needed to. However, she didn't seem to mind too much for the moment. He grinned as the snowy owl hooted softly to herself, rustled her feathers contentedly and tucked her head under her wing.

The nearly-sixteen year old wizard yawned. Getting up at five every morning to lock Hedwig up was not ideal when he spent most nights doing his homework until he fell asleep. This arrangement was also less than ideal as he'd recently had to redo an almost-finished transfiguration essay, when he spilt a whole pot of green ink over it. The next morning, he'd woken with one cheek dyed green with half his essay stuck to it. Aunt Petunia had nearly had a fit. Reminded, he checked in his mirror. The colour had nearly faded, and he now just looked faintly ill.

Harry lay back down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. When he was at number 4, Privet Drive, he felt like a different person. It was hard to believe that just over a month ago; he had been involved in a pitched battle against escaped Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself. Seeing his godfather Sirius disappear behind a mysterious curtain was like a hazy dream. At first, the memory had caused huge tidal waves of grief and guilt. By this time, it caused a lump in his throat and an ache in his chest, but was bearable. He turned over, and tried to get to sleep again. The room was warm, and he was tired, so he quickly began to drift off.

He wasn't sure how much later it was, but it couldn't have been long before there was an insistent tapping which dragged him back to consciousness. At first he thought it must be Aunt Petunia, but the shrieks of 'Get Up!' which usually accompanied her knocks were missing. He stumbled over to the window, and opened it. The large owl with Hogwarts crest swept in majestically. He followed it, feeling instantly more alert.

News from Hogwarts!

Since the end of term, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione had kept him updated on as much as possible, although they had told him they weren't including everything in case the owl was intercepted. But even the letters that didn't contain news were welcome, and people were doing their best to make sure he didn't feel too lonely. As well as Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Cho, and oddly, Luna Lovegood had written to him. Ginny's letters had largely been greetings from all the Weasleys except Ron – and Percy, who was still separate from the rest of the family in spite of Fudge's final acceptance of Voldemort's return. Harry and Neville had been trading letters almost regularly – the latest had been an excited account of getting a new wand from Ollivanders, and actually managing to perform the Levitation spell with it.

Luna had sent him a postcard crammed with details of the hunt she and her father had been on, after a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. The postcard was a Muggle one, but the girl had drawn on a picture of her favourite animal 'in its natural environment'. He had carefully kept the card and written back to her, as he had a nasty feeling that there were very few people who would send 'Looney' Lovegood a letter.

Cho's letter had been very apologetic, and he had been acutely embarrassed by it. It was very carefully hidden, as the thought of what Dudley would say if he knew Harry had – sort of – a girlfriend.

Although he enjoyed the letters his friends sent him, he couldn't help hoping that this one contained something more enlightening. He opened the letter, and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are well, and the Dursleys are treating you more cordially than they have in past years._

They were, as a matter of fact. Harry was pretty sure this had something to do with Aunt Petunia, as she had asked him – once, very awkwardly – if there was any news she should know about. He had told her that _He_ (she hadn't mentioned a name, so Harry hadn't – they might have been talking about the milkman for all any listening neighbours could have guessed,) was back, but he knew nothing about what He was likely to do.

_I am writing to you to tell you something of our plans for you this summer. As you know, it is necessary that you spend at least some time at the home of your Aunt, but this, as we found out last year, will not prevent Dark Creatures from entering your neighbourhood. Therefore, you will not be remaining in Privet Drive for long. Please be ready to depart at short notice. _

_Thank you for your patience, Harry, and I promise I will tell you as much as I can when we meet._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry pensively opened Hedwig's cage again so the school owl could have a drink. Hedwig woke, and glared balefully at the other owl, which took no notice and flew back out of the window.

"Sorry Hedwig," the boy said, and closed the cage. So... he was leaving, was he? He wasn't sure where he was going but it sounded as though he would have time to finish his homework there. He quickly packed away his school supplies. There were sounds of movement from the rest of the house, so he quickly began to dress, feeling much more optimistic.


End file.
